


Historical-Romance!AU

by Crizz



Series: Romance Books [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Romance, historical!AU, julie garwood fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike previous one in the series (where I just took few scenes from my fav books and changed the names of the hero/heroine to my OTP just so I could imagined about them being in the scene), this fic is only INSPIRED by The Prize (book by Julie Garwood).<br/>The hero and heroine in the book (or in this fic, Minho and Kibum) are NOT the focus in this fic. They are only there as the background story.<br/>The focus is more on the hero's best friend and second-in-command: Yunho (this character is in the book but it's very minor) and the adopted son of the King (and possible future heir to the throne): Changmin (this character is of my creation).</p><p>The story started after Minho and Kibum were (forced) to marry by the King (well, it was meant as a reward for Minho, for his success at conquering the Kim Clan's Land and the marriage is the King's way to unify the two clans) and there was an attempt on Kibum's life when he retired to his room from their wedding feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Yunho was..  _is_  angry. Extremely maddeningly furiously angry.

 

Someone had  **dared**  to threaten his Lord’s consort under his watch. Although none of it was his fault, Yunho can’t help but feel responsible for failing to ‘protect’ Kibum.  He feels like he had somehow betrayed Minho’s faith – of course if Minho heard of this, he would call Yunho to be an idiot for even thinking that.

 

The lithe second-in-command had just came from the royal hall where the celebration is still going on merrily – despite more than ¾ of the court are drunk off their asses, to warned the Royal Head Guard of what had transpired and  to be extra cautious. After leading the search for the said suspicious old man, they had found his dead body behind the barn, near some crates stacked there. Currently he is on the way to the back to Minho’s chamber to inform him of the news and to plan for their next move.

Preoccupied with his dark thoughts on what he will do to the culprits if he ever found them, Yunho didn’t notice the two figures that have been waiting for him in the dark corridor.

 

“Well, well… look what we’ve got here, Shindong.. I’ll be damned, if it’s not Baron Minho’s infamous precious  _swordsman_. Tell me Yunho, do you feel all lonely now that your Master has another whore to warm his bed aside from you?”

 

Yunho snapped his attention back to the present at the sound of the greasy voice. In front of him stood Kyuhyun’s two vassals – Shindong and Leeteuk, both are smirking and leering at him.

Yunho scowled, he honestly in no mood for any stupid mockery this late in the evening – especially not with two of the probably ugliest and malicious men he ever had the unfortunate to encountered.

 

“Gentlemen.. I warn you now that I’m in no state to trade wits. So if you please excuse me, I’ll bid you good evening and be on my way.”  

Yunho moved to push passed the two men who by now are blocking his way.

 

However they stood fast, barricading his escape. He looked up at both of them – patience fast running thin.

 

“Aww… c’mon now  _Sir_  Yunho.. Don’t tell us you didn’t even have time to spend on some friendly banter, we would make you feel so good that you’ll forget  _all_  about your sire..” The one called Leeteuk grabbed Yunho’s wrist and leered down lustfully at the pretty younger man.

 

Yunho was contemplating of whether to draw his sword or not for such insult when a deep timbre voice interrupted them, 

 

“Gentlemen.. Is there a problem here?

I thought the celebration was in the royal hall,  _not_  in the darkness of the corridor.”

 

All three men turned in surprised to see Lord Shim also known as the possible heir to the throne, stands before them.

He was leaning casually against the wall with a nonchalant expression on his face although if one to look more closely, they’ll see how his eyes are glittered with banked anger when they zeroed in on Leeteuk’s tight grip on Yunho’s wrist.

 

 _Where on earth did he came from?_  Yunho wondered silently, 

 _None of us even heard his footsteps… hmm, he’ll be a great asset as a spy.._  he mused absentmindedly..

 

Changmin walked towards the three men who seemed to be frozen on their spot.

He raised an eyebrow looking down pointedly at Leeteuk’s hand on Yunho’s. The former hastily removed his hand and fidgets around nervously. This is no common Lord in front of them.

 

The beloved adopted son of Lord Taejo himself, rumoured to be the next king, it is folly to even think of defying him.

 

Even without the back up from the king, the man himself is intimidating enough – especially excelled in eastern martial arts, courtesy of his three years away to the far east to ‘ _find-himself_ ’ and a ruthless negotiator of the royal court, one could never guess what goes through the man’s mind.

Coupled with his cold beauty and snarky sense of humor; there’s no wonder that after meeting him, one would either like the man or  _hate_  his guts.

 

There’s no in-between with Shim Changmin.

 

His very personality and presence demands you to either be honest or get the hell out his sight.

 

“I  _believe_  I asked if there’s a problem here.. Would either one of you care to enlighten me? After all, I’ve been away for quite a while. Perhaps the common courtesy of  _celebrating_  a joyful occasion have changed.. Maybe  **forcing**  your affection on someone is considers as the  _highlight_  of the evening nowadays. .

Unfortunately,  ** _I_**  for one am an old-fashioned fool.

I still believe two against one is just an act of cowards..”

 

Changmin smirked at sight of red-faced Shindong and Leeteuk.

“But hey, it might just be me though.. I’m sure you know better about proper decorum in the royal palace and between gentlemen…

Sir Yunho?”

 

Yunho hated to admit it but he was startled a bit at the sudden call of his name. He doesn’t even know that the royalty is familiar with his name.

But before he could say anything, Shindong jumped in hastily..

 

“Er.. we were just exchanging pleasantries with Sir Yunho, My Lord. We were just curious as to why he left the celebration early, that was all.. But I’m sure Sir Yunho has his own reason for that and we realised that it’s none of our business.

Our apologies to you, Sir. And if you’ll excuse us, I believe Lord Kyuhyun might need our assistance soon. He seemed a bit under the weather lately.

Good evening to both of you, sirs”

 

Bowing quickly, he dragged Leeteuk with him down the hallway.

The other man looking as if he wants to protest but Shindong quickly covered his mouth and forced him to follow.

 

Yunho blinked at the sudden departure of those two, 

 _ugly cowards_  he thought sullenly.

 

He turned back to the tall imposing man behind him.

“Well, I’ll be taking my leave too then Sir. Good evening..”

 

He bowed slightly and turned to leave. But before he could take a couple of steps, his wrist was grabbed gently but firmly. He turned back to Changmin with a questioning look on his face.

 

The man rubs Yunho’s wrist gently – Yunho noticed that it was the wrist that was gripped tightly by Leeteuk earlier – and suddenly dropped a gentle kiss on the delicate skin there.

 

Yunho gasped in shock and snatched his hand away.

“My lord! That was **hardly** appropriate..

May I ask what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

Manners be damned. Who does he thinks he is to just casually kiss other people’s hand without permission?

Future king or not, Yunho thinks at the moment he could cheerfully kick the infuriating man in the balls.

 

Changmin smirked at the flustered man.

 

“Wasn’t it obvious? I was trying to seduce you, of course..

Ah~ and here I thought you’re a smart man,  Sir Yunho..”

he teases the younger man.

 

Yunho’s eyes widened at the blatant admission. What‘s wrong with this man? Nobody in their right mind could just casually say stuffs like that out of nowhere…

especially considering him and Yunho are practically strangers to each other up until now.

 

_Could it be his time away to that wild far-east had somehow damaged his mind?_

Yunho wonders. 

_Yes.. that must be it. Or perhaps he had a bit too much to drink.. Poor man.. I have to be patient_

 

Yunho took a deep breath and smiles gently at the man before him.

“Now now My lord… It’s not nice to tease others like that. I know you’re just joking but if someone else heard that, they could get the wrong impression.

Now, I’ll suggest you sleep off the drink. You might get a terrible headache tomorrow morning I’m afraid.

I trust that we won’t be meeting each other much after this as we’ll be off to Lord Minho’s new holding in the morn.

Nonetheless,  it was nice conversing with you. I imagined you being a lot colder than this actually..”

 

Yunho laugh awkwardly,

“Okay then, good evening.”

 

And with that he quickly turned around and walk away briskly – normal people would call it running, but Yunho would rather kill himself than to admit that the other man actually spook him enough for him to do that.

 

Changmin looked at the fast disappearing figure and chuckled,

“Running away, my little kitten? Well.. well.. this going to be interesting.

I love a little of challenge in my hunt.”

 

Whistling cheerfully, he walked back towards the royal hall. He has something to discuss with his adoptive father..

 

_You can run now kitten.. But you can’t hide away forever.._

 

 

**~TBC~**

 

** **

 

Beautiful Yun-chan XD


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Yunho walked briskly towards the palace’s courtyard to make sure all the preparations for their sudden departure to Inju are getting readied smoothly. The usually calm face of the second-in-command furrowed in a thoughtful grimace.

 

”Yunho!”

 

The knight turned back to see his liege lord running after him. Minho had just commanded Yunho to see through all the arrangements to Inju a couple of minutes ago before he suddenly remembered something that he forgot to informed the swordsman about.

 

“Yes, My lord?” Yunho raised eyebrows at his long-time friend as he drew near.

 

“I forgot to tell you but there will be another trainee knight to join us to Inju. I’m not sure why he needs to be train actually as I’ve heard that he is already a good warrior on his own but this was as a favor that King Taejo himself asked of me.

I would really appreciate it if you could take him under your wings.

He mentioned that the person wishes to better himself in the art of swords fighting and who else would be more suitable to be his trainer than you, the master swordsman – Jung Yunho, himself?”

Minho smiled widely at his second-in command and clapped his back.

“Alrighty then, I’ll be off. God knows what kind of trouble Kibum would find when just left by himself.. Honestly! Sometimes I have no idea what went through…”

 

Yunho blinked as Minho went off back to his room, muttering to himself under his breath.

 

 _’I wonder who is the new trainee is. There are not many that usually want to specialise in swords. Most would rather prefer hand-to-hand combats or arrows. Furthermore, the king himself had asked  a  favour for this._ ’

 he thought to himself.

 _’Wait a minute.. don’t tell me it’s.._ ’

 

“Good morning Sir Yunho. How are you today?” A cheerful voice greeted Yunho from behind.

 

Yunho sighed deeply at the sound of the familiar voice. He should’ve known..

 _’Maybe if I just ignore him, he might go away and this is all just going to be a bad dream after all.._ ’

 

“Are you planning to ignore me in hope that I would go away?”

The voice came again, curious.

 

Startled, Yunho whirled around to face the speaker.

“Wha.. How..”

 

“How was it that I knew what you were thinking?”

Changmin grinned cheekily,

“Perhaps I’m psychic?”

 

Yunho scowled, he always prides himself as a calm and pretty laidback guy. But there’s just  _something_  about the man in front of him that just gets on his nerve.

“What is it that you want, my lord? As you might have heard, we have decided to go back to Inju as soon as possible. Lord Minho had entrusted me to make sure that everything is ready for the journey. I am quite busy at the moment so forgive me if I would prefer not to join you in the battle of wits this morning.”

 

“Hmm… yes, I heard of that. Pity. As I have been looking forward to.. get to  _know_ you a bit better. I imagined that we could be friends, given chance.

Don’t you think so, Sir Yunho?”

 

“We might.”

Yunho said graciously.

 

  _Not bloody likely_ , he thought.

 

“But never mind that.. I’m sure that we will have plenty of time to be better acquaintance at Inju later on. I can’t possibly tell you how much I’m looking forward to that”

Changmin smiled angelically.

 

Yunho’s eyes widened,

“Wait, what did you say?”

 

“Didn’t Minho tell you that I’m going to be joining your group as one of the new knights? I hope to learn some new fighting skills, especially in the subject of swords fighting. I heard you are the master in that particular area? Maybe you could give me some pointers.”

 

“No you’re not. You are definitely  **not**  coming with us.”

Yunho said heatedly.

 

“Eh? Why not? I believe Lord Minho had already given his consent? You… wouldn’t want him to go back on his words, would you?”

Changmin gave Yunho what he hoped a ‘kicked-puppy’ look.

 

Yunho gritted his teeth. Damn the man..  **damn**  the man to hell for making Yunho sounds like he’s the villain here. Of course he would never wants Minho to go back on his words.. they’re best friends after all.

 

“Fine! We leave in less than an hour time. Be ready or else we’ll leave you. Just because you are the king’s adopted son, don’t think that you will be given any special treatment.”

Yunho said harshly. He regretted his words seconds later as he noticed the flash of hurt in the other man’s eyes.

 

“I mean..”

 

“Don’t worry sire. I never expect either you or Lord Minho to give me any sort of special treatment. Either you believe me or not, I really do want to hone my swords fighting skill. And that is the  _only_  reason I have requested to be put in your group.

 

I can’t imagine what gives you the impression that I have any other intention.”

Changmin said coldly.

 

“Now if you excuse me, I’m going to my quarter to get my stuffs – which I had readied since early dawn. Wouldn’t want my new lord to wait any more than he has too now, would we?”

With that, the royalty bowed low and turned to walk briskly down the hallway.

 

Yunho flushed red with part embarrassment, part guilty. What’s wrong with him? It wasn’t in his nature to be so mean to anyone before… Maybe Changmin really doesn’t have any other intentions aside from honing his fighting skill. Promising to himself to treat the other man better once they arrive at Inju, the second-in-command proceeds with his journey to the palace’s courtyard.

 

***********************

 

“Hey.. You alright?”

 

Yunho looked up from his musing to see Minho was looking down at him with something akin to concern etched on his face. He shrugged listlessly and went back to his staring contest with the bonfire in front of them.

 

Minho sighed and proceeds to sat down besides his lifelong friend. They were two days into the ride and already they were at the edge of Kibum’s holding. Minho noticed that his usually cheerful and laidback second-in-command has been behaving  _weirdly_  ever since they started out the journey. Minho had been too busy dealing with Kibum to confront his friend on what bothering him and to tell the truth, he had been feeling guilty because of it.

 

Usually after Minho came back from wherever his duty calls for him to go, both of them would go out for a drink or two – just as two best friends enjoying each other’s company and not as a liege lord and his knight. But with Kibum – and all the chaos he brought into Minho’s life, Minho found himself hardly had the time to actually just  _sit down_  and rest.. Let alone, going on a drinking fest with his best friend.

 

“Why did you ask?”

 

the soft voice broke through Minho’s train of thought.

He glanced at the lithe man besides him. The flickering light from the fire danced on the amazingly smooth flushed skin, the shadows emphasizing the soft beauty of the other.

 

Minho wasn’t blind. He knew that Yunho was considered one of the prettiest men among them. Those plush pink lips(with tiniest beauty mark near the upper lip), creamy skin and long dark locks only gave him the  _vulnerable_ look which often caused most people underestimated the master swordsman.

It amuses Minho whenever he watch men of all ages and status trying to woo his friend only to be let down – sometimes not even gently.

 

Yunho has _quite_ a foul mouth on him when he feels like it.

 

“I don’t know~ You seem distracted this couple of days.”

Minho answered honestly.

 

“…Sorry about that.”

 

“No. No, that’s not what I meant. I just want to make sure that everything’s alright with you.. We don’t talk as much as we used to..”

 

“Yeah.. well.. don’t worry. I’m okay.. Just have few things on my mind, that’s all”

 

“…. Does it has anything to do with the new trainee?”

Minho probed carefully,

“Is he bothering you? You know, we could send him back to Joseon right now if you want.”

 

Yunho chuckled.

“What? You don’t care that the city is miles away and he is the king’s son?”

 

“ _Adopted_  son.”

 

“Yeah.. adopted son with the biggest possibility to be the heir to the throne”

Yunho reminded him dryly.

 

“So? We don’t owe Lord Taejo _anything_. Infact, he’s the one who owes us.

 **You** are more important to me than some kingly rewards.. Just say the word and I’ll ask him to turn around now.”

 

Yunho laughed again at Minho’s earnest face. Who would’ve thought that the tough Lord Minho has such a cute side to him?

But then, that is how it always has been between them. Minho has always been able to make Yunho feel better in his own blunt, caring way. Yunho thinks how lucky he is to found a loyal friend in Minho.

 

“No.. It’s okay Minho.

Thank you though..”

 

“You sure?”

 Minho bumped his shoulder against Yunho’s lightly.

 

“Yes~ I’m sure..”

Smiling, Yunho bumped back.

 

“Besides, it wasn’t his fault.

I was the one who was rude… I don’t know.. maybe I was just tired and his teasing just  _got_  to me, you know..”

 

Minho looks at Yunho silently.

“Yun.. I know it’s been a long time since  _that_  happened.. But are you alright?

Do you still have nightmares?”

 

Yunho considered lying but then thought better of it. This is Minho.. His savior, his  _friend_. If he can’t trust him, then who else is left in this world?

“Sometimes.. When I wasn’t too tired to do anything else aside from just fell asleep half-dead, that’s when the dreams start. It was such a long time ago that honestly, I’m not sure if half of what in my dreams really happened or just exaggeration of my mind. I wish I wasn’t so weak at the time.”

 

“You were _seven_!”

 

“I know.. but..”

He trailed off..

 

“… I heard that he asked about you.”

Minho nodded towards Changmin when Yunho looked at him questioningly.

 

“He’s interested in finding out if you’re attached to anyone”

 

Yunho smiled ruefully,

“He wants to get closer.. I sensed that. I’m just not sure if it’s worth it.. If  _I’m_ worth it..”

 

“Lots of people think you are.. 

 ** _I_**  think you are..”

Minho said quietly.

 

“I’ve got so many issues that I would rather not face. And honestly, the thought of having  _that_  kind of relationship just… too much work.

So much to lose and yet nothing to gain. Why go through all the complicated stuffs just for a warm body for couple of nights?”

 

Minho has no answer for that. For he himself still at lost in the matter of intimacy. Heck, he still has no idea on how to deal with his own consort yet!

 

Lost in their own thoughts, both men just sat there by the fire – staring at nothing yet are comforted by the knowledge that the other would have his back no matter what.

 

 

~ _TBC_ ~

 

\- cold-beauty!Yunho (Sorry, but Yunho as Mooseuk was just so damn beautiful! I can't get enough of him~ XD)

\- Minho/Yunho are childhood friends here :). Later on Yunho pledged his loyalty to Minho and becomes his second-in-command and most trusted advisor. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Hey..”

 

Changmin looked up from where he was brushing off the dirt from his horse’ coat after a full hard day of riding

\- Lord Minho is determined to reach Inju in three days time rather than 5 days journey as it usually takes, to avoid possible ambush by rebels..

and they stopped for the night _only_ after Minho’s second-in-command and also his childhood friend, Jung Yunho pointed out to his lord that his new consort is just about to fell asleep on top of his horse. 

 

The _same_ person who is now standing next to Changmin - shuffling his feet in awkward silence.. 

 

Changmin thought he might’ve good idea why the man is here.

 

Because of all things he heard of Jung Yunho, a coward and arrogant are definitely **not** among them.

 

“Um.. Lord Changm..”

 

“I’m just one of the new knights under Lord Minho.

You are the second-in-command. You outrank me.

I’m not a ‘Lord’..  _You_  are my sire.”

Changmin said dryly - continuing to brush his horse’s coat, looking as if he’s more than happy to ignore the other man

(he’s faking it of course~ he just likes to see the man flusters)

 

“… Fine.

Changmin-sshi, I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier.

I shouldn’t implied that you would want any special treatment - regardless your high position in the Court.

I don’t know what came over m.. I mean, it _wasn’t_ like me and I hope we could put it past us.”

 

Changmin made the point of carefully putting down the brush and gets up slowly.

He then gestured to one of the boy-servant to take the horse away to be fed and watered for the evening. 

 

When he finally turned to face Yunho fully, based on the flushed cheeks and churlish pout of those pink lips,

he could see the man is long passed being flustered and am now on his way getting annoyed - he knows Changmin is doing this on purpose then, huh? 

 

"No”

Changmin said blankly - lessee how **far** he could push this 

 

Yunho gaped in disbelief - annoyance forgotten,

“N.. Sorry, _what_?”

 

Changmin shrugged, 

“I’m just sayin’~ it might sound more _sincere_ if you would offer something to go along with that apology..

Maybe~ private lesson for the sword fighting~?”

 

Yunho splutters for few seconds,

“You do realize that I’m your _superior_ and not one of your friends, right?”

 

“I know that you’re consider as the best Swordmaster of this era.. and if there’s one thing I learned from my adoptive father is that you should know how and when to play your advantage.

For example, I was thinking~ that the **_real_** reason you apologized has more to do with you hate the possibility it could make things awkward between us later and other knights would pick up on that rather than you _actually_ feeling guilty..”

 

Changmin watched in fascination as Yunho’s face turned red with anger and the way he gritted his teeth to avoid yelling.

Oops, maybe he had went too far~

 

“Listen, I’m.. sorry.. I didn’t mean to tease you this far.

Just forget the whole thing, okay? It was my fault too..”

 

Changmin turned to leave but a quiet voice stopped him in his track.

 

“Two lessons.”

 

Changmin looked down and smiled to himself before turning towards Yunho again,

“Ten?”

 

Narrowing his eyes, Yunho countered

“Three.”

 

“Eight.”

 

“Five and that’s my **final** offer.

Take it or leave it.”

 

Changmin smirked,

“Deal.

See you later, Yunho-sshi~”

 

With a cheeky wave, he left.

 

Yunho shook his head and sigh - wondering what on earth had he gotten himself into.

 

 

*********

 

 

"Oof.. what the…!”

Changmin yelps as he stumbled backward couple of steps before slipping on some loose pebbles and went crashing onto the ground. 

 

Lying there panting on the dusty ground, Changmin blinked the sweat from his eyes.

He is sweaty and tired and never had his pride be trampled so thoroughly as he had for these past couple of weeks. 

 

But~.. 

 

He can’t remember the last time he felt this free and happy either.

 

“Uh… are you still alive?”

 

Changmin turned and glares jokingly at the smirking man standing few feet away. 

“You know~ If I didn’t know any better,

I’d say you are having a good time kickin’ my ass around, Jung- _seonsaengnim_..”

 

“Me~? Why, I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about Changmin-sshi~”

Yunho clasp a hand to his chest innocently though his eyes are sparkling with suppressed laughter.

 

His stance is relax and he’s tapping the practice sword absentmindedly against his leg but Changmin knows that the man could go from casual to serious and focused in less than half a second. 

 

And don’t let his sweet smile fooled you into thinking he’s a softie.

Honestly, Changmin never met a stricter instructor before even compares to Changmin’s own Shaolin Master back in far east.

 

“Oh you **don’t** , do you~?”

Changmin said dryly. 

 

Yunho laughed and damned if the bright sound didn’t make Changmin’s insides turned to warm gooey mush.

 

He sat up, and grabbed the hand that Yunho held out to him and let the older man pulled him up.

 

“Honestly though, you’ve improved so much from that first lesson.

I’m actually quite surprise at how fast you absorbed everything. You just need to practice more on maintaining your patience and not to just use brute strength so much.

Sword fighting is really more on balance and agility rather than physical power..”

Yunho said kindly as he looks at Changmin brushes off dirt from his pants. 

 

“Well seonsaengnim, I really appreciate these lessons you’ve given me.

You sure you don’t want to add in couple of extra private lessons? I sure could use more of your tips~”

Changmin smiles - hoping to cajole Yunho in adding in few extra private sessions.

 

Yunho smiles and shook his head, as much as he enjoys spending time with the young lord,

(yes, _he_ was surprised as well.. despite his earlier apprehension, the man is actually quite down-to-earth and very smart. Yunho even enjoys his witty and sarcastic comments)

it wouldn’t be fair to the other knights.

 

Changmin clutched the front of his shirt and staggered back jokingly,

“Oh, that hurt..

And here I thought you enjoy my company as I do yours~..”

 

He smiled at listening Yunho giggling at Changmin’s antics,

 

“Ah well~ since I can’t seem to change your mind~ how about having a drink with me tonight..

Since today is our last lesson and all..”

 

“Umm~.. I don’t thi..”

 

“Come on..

Think of it as me thanking you for being kind enough to help me improving on my sword skill..”

 

“Well…”

Yunho hesitated but after looking into the younger man’s hopeful eyes, he decided to just stop worrying..

After all, he enjoys Changmin’s companionship these past few weeks and who knows when the King would call back his adopted son back to Court and if they’ll ever see each other again if..

 _when_ that happens.

”..okay.”

 

It was just a drink between comrades.. 

 

 _What_  could go wrong, right?

 

 

**********

 

 

“You’re  _lying_!”

 

"I’m not~ I swear..!”

 

“You can’t possibly let me believe that you’ve been in Kublai Khan private chamber itself  _AND_  you’re still here - alive and well.

I mean, wasn’t he like  **THE** Terrifying Khagan of Mongul?

I heard he already conquered ½ of China..”

 

Changmin shrugged,

"Yeah well, it’ll only be a matter of time before he’s gonna want to invade Korea.

So~… when we heard there were important information on..well.. lets just say something that could get a lot of higher up people in some _serious_ trouble,  

we decided we need to get those documents by any means possible..”

 

“And of  _all_  the places, you thought those documents would be in the Khagan’s _bedroom_ ~?”

 

"Well, he’s known for being a paranoid bastard..

And since I can’t find the document anywhere else, I thought of searching his room.”

 

“So? Did you find them?”

 

“…. not really~ But I do find something else that is far more **valuable** to us..”

At Yunho’s openly curious look, he smirks

“But~ I can’t tell you what it was..

Country’s secret and all, y'know..”

 

Yep, there it is.. that adorable pout Changmin loves drawing out of the older man.

 

“However, I can tell you that the so-called **Terrifying** Khagan of Mongul doesn’t believe in personal hygiene so much..

I had the misfortune to stumbled across his dirty laundry..  _literally_. And you wouldn’t believe the stains on his loinclo..”

 

"OKAY!  _Waaay_  too much information~!

Oh _eww_.. I feel sick..”

 

Changmin laughed at Yunho wrinkling his face in disgust. 

He leaned back against the chair and took another sip from his nearly empty bottle of soju. 

 

There are few bottles on the table in between them and almost all of them are Changmin’s - apparently Yunho doesn’t like drinking so much and is still nursing his second bottle.

Whereas Changmin could drink anyone under the table and still be alert of his surrounding. 

 

"So, did you miss it? Spying and infiltrating other country..

I heard  **so**  many things about your life in far-east before, Changmin-sshi..

Some of them, honestly, sounds almost  _too_  amazing to be true..”

 

Changmin took a deep breath and thought for a bit before answering,

"Well.. it was an exciting life, I admit.

I mean, even during those early years with the Shaolin.. You would think that living in a temple would make those monks calm and quiet, right?  **hah**! I think I’ve had my brush with Death more often when I was with them than all my time as a Spy..

When Fath.. I mean.. the _King_ called me back, I did have my doubt.

But honestly? Learning my way around the Royal Court wasn’t that bad.. Playing around with those old geezers is kind of fun. 

Apparently I have the knack to annoy them immensely..”

 

Yunho laughs,   

"Yeah, so I heard.. But Changmin-sshi, You  _must_  realized that there lots of others that supports you.

You bring fresh ideas and you never give in to pressure and the way you negotiates with foreigners and the Court are amazing.

Furthermore, you are the King’s beloved adopted son and possible heir candidate.

You have his trusts and there are rumors saying that the day that you might take over the throne might not be that far ahead after all..”

 

Changmin gave  a wry smile and said quietly,

"Well, there are lots of _unnecessary_ wars started based of senseless rumors.

Lets hope it won’t come to that this time, okay..”

 

Before Yunho could determines if there are any meaning in Changmin’s bitter smile, Changmin had turned back to his friendly easy-going self.

 

“Plus, for all that I misses the fast-paced, dangerous life in my youth,”

He ignores Yunho’s muttering ‘ _as if you are old now.. tch~_ ’

“I think I may have found something that far more  _precious_  and worthwhile to keep me grounded **right** here in Inju..”

 

Yunho blinks blankly down at the hand covering his on top of the table and when he looks up again,

he noticed Changmin’s face drew nearer and Yunho feels like he could drown in those beautiful large eyes.

 

Unwittingly he closes his eyes, feeling Changmin’s warm breath on his face. 

 

 

> _‘Yunnie-ya~ do you want Uncle to show you something fun?’_
> 
>  
> 
> _‘Uncle~? What are you doin’? Yunnie scawed..’_
> 
>  
> 
> _'Sshh.. sweet lil Yunnie.. Let Uncle takes care of you..’_
> 
>  
> 
> _'Stop! Uncle, stop!! It hurted!!.. hu..hu… Umma! Appa!’_
> 
>  
> 
> _'You brat! How dare you kick me! I won’t be gentle anymore!’_

 

 

Yunho opened his eyes with a gasp and drew back his hand hastily- scrambling to his feet and nearly fell to the floor.

"I.. It’s late! I didn’t realize it was this late already.. I.. uh.. I need to go back.

I promised Minho I will accompany him to the town tomorrow..”

 

Changmin frowned in confusion at the clearly agitated man and stood up.

He reached out but before he could touch the other’s arm, Yunho stumbles backward, looking panic-stricken.

 

“ **Don’t!** ”

 

The noisy Liquor House went silent at the sudden shout.

 

Changmin held out both of his arms with his hands turned upward as if to show Yunho that he, Changmin is  _harmless_..

“Yunh..”

 

However Yunho keeps stumbling backward and stammering,

“I.. I’m _sorry_.. I really am. I.. I need to go now..

You.. You c..could stay if you like.. I’m sorry..

I just.. I can't..”

 

He stopped and for few seconds, just looks at Changmin - eyes wide and the look on his face just about to  _break_  Changmin’s heart.. 

 

“I’m sorry..”

He whispered… _pleaded_.. before turning around and left Changmin standing alone.

 

_What was it that made you so scared, Yunho?_

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

_~TBC??~_

 

 


End file.
